visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Visual Kei/@comment-94.68.185.107-20150705084320
Disapointing is the fact that you nowhere say a thing about the band BUCK-TICK. They are one of the old bands of 1980 and they are continuosly together for 30 years, no big pauses and hiatus( but of course they need break in order to make new songs) and no stop of band. Others you have here have stoped for decade and then come back( example X and LUNA SEA). And as many others they have inluenced artist. Kyo of DIR EN GREY decided to start singing after he saw a photography of their singer and die changed music tastes because of them, at the beginig he was hearing idol kind of groups. You might find all of them talking aboutt BUCK-TICK(not on camera), new releases for example. Takanori Nishikawa is also a very enthusiastic fan of them.Also the singer of L'ARC~EN~CIEL HYDE at the beggining of 1990 if you look you will see that he was influenced by their singer Sakurai Atsushi, also one upon a time they played song of theirs in live. Aso VAMPS GET AWAY might again be.And other people. They always change their music style. They want to continue evolving and still have passion for their work and try even after three decades they are on the scene to evolve and become better. Although their sound always changes, their music still has something recognisable you can understand. Also their vocalist Sakurai Atsushi, a really beautiful unique also very recognisable voice that needs to be heard. Deffinitely one of the best voices. Just try hear them on studio and then live. You might end up liking more the live rather than the studio. Please do not think I am a completely crazy fan without brain for other things. I like many music artists. It is just that many newer fans of visual kei do not know- do not bother to know them and they might end up being forgotten. They deffinitely do not deserve to be forgotten. I also do not like the fact that all the foreigners that try to do visual kei look and everyone finds it necesary to colour you eyelid heavy dark black and then might add another colour and the hair to always be like the separated leaves of the trees in different colours. And also sometimes the kind of the clothes. No, it is not only that, yuou can actually do what ever you want. As they can do what they wnat too, their desission. I mean, you can actually have a lot more freedom than you think. Also, many newer bands(at least from 2000 after, although first started in 90, but after 2000 even more) copy each other, first of all musically and also the look. That is why many people say that visual kei might be a different music style although it contains pop and rock and et cetera because it has a different sound compared with the same music styles of non visual kei bands, but is common among visual kei bands. By copying the copy that comes from the copy of the copy contiusly from one to another , as time passes newer and newer, you end up with a solidified base for your sound and then work on top of it. But, I might actually like some of the many bands that fall into this category though. You might think that I am very old in order to say these . I actually am 19. Can you guess what music artists I hear? P.S. In case you read it all, thank you very much. 2ndP.S. The singer has a really beautiful voice, deserves to hear. Seriously, some visual kei singers do not have voice at all, some others have voice and some others have really good voice. Just hear him live.